Ghostly Love
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: Helia, who is a ghost is haunting the apartment he died in to investigate how he died. Flora decide to have a plant storage and a apartment in Magix for weekends. What happens when she moves into the apartment Helia is haunting? Will they fall in love? Can ther be love between a ghost and a nature fairy? Read to find out :) WARNING: Character death at beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ghostly Love

Prologue:

Helia's P.O.V.

So this is what death feels like. How am I dying, I don't know. I just woke up with this pain and I know that I am dying. Was I murdered or was it natural causes?

Either way I'm dying. I wish I knew how. Here I am in my apartment in Magix and dying. So this is what death is like. I see a bright light and I feel myself floating away to it.

But I hold my ground, I'm not leaving this earth till I find out how I died. So now I am going to haunt the apartment and start my own investigation on my death.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragedy

Chapter 1: The Tragedy

Flora's P.O.V

I wake up and stretch, ah Friday, the last day of class for the week then the weekend. Don't get me wrong I love my classes, but I need a break. I zapped on my outfit (Season 2 and 3 outfit) and wake up my pixie Chatta. "Wake up, Chatta, I need you to care for my plants while I'm in class." I said shaking her shoulder gently."

Chatta wakes up and stretches, "Why did you wake me up so early, Flora?"

I giggled and zap on her outfit. "Because the girls and I have to get to class, and we need you and the other pixies to hold down the fort." I said.

"Fine." She said grumpily and floats in the air groggily. I giggled again, "Let's go silly pixie."

I open the door and go to the living room. But when I first step in there and see the Winx and Specialist sitting around looking sad. "Guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Saladin's grandson, Helia was murdered last night." Bloom explained.

"Oh my gosh! That's awful, how's Saladin holding up?" I asked.

"Not good. He's been in his office crying all morning." Sky said sadly.

"He was a good friend to all of us, even if he did go to art school. He visited Red Fountain sometime and hang out with us and keep us company while you girls were on a mission." Timmy said wiping a tear from his face and Tecna hugs him for comfort.

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." I said sadly.

"Thanks, Flora, but it's not your fault, it's the murderer." Brandon said angrily.

"Wait till I get my hands on whoever that is, then they'll be dead." Riven said angrily and clench his fist. Musa puts a hand on his arm. "Calm down Riven, that's not going to bring Helia back. Not that I don't agree with you, but we should focus on helping Saldin with the funeral, okay?" Musa said comfortingly and Riven nods.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked.

Sky nods, "Yeah, since you're the Fairy of Nature, Saladin was wondering if you can get the flowers and plants. Here's a list of what Helia's favorite's was." He handed me the list and I look over it.

"Whoa, all of these?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, he loved nature as much as you did. You two would have been perfect together if you know…" Brandon said.

"He did asked about you a lot. We asked if he had a crush on you, but he denied." Timmy said.

"Yeah while blushing and being all bashful about, and making it pretty obvious." Riven said. Everyone burst out laughing while I blush.

"Well its good that you guys can share great memories of him and laughing. I may not have know Helia, but I'm sure he'll want his friends laughing then crying." Aisha said. The guys smile and nod.

"You're right Aisha, let's remember or get to know Helia with a smile." Bloom said.

"I know I'll want everyone to remember me with a smile." Stella said.

"Stella! That is so inappropriate right now." Tecna said glaring at her.

"Oh right, sorry. Hey Flower Power, why get all quiet over there? Thinking about what the guys said?" Stella asked me. I look down blushing.

I have of heard and seen Helia. I always thought he was cute and wanted to get to know him. But, sadly it's to late now. How can someone take another person's life away? I can't imagine what his family is going through.

"Flora? Hellooooo?" Chatta said waving her hand in front of my face breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, should we head to class?" I asked changing the subject.

"All classes in the schools are cancelled because of Helia's murder." Bloom said.

"Okay, I'll go shop for the flowers then. C'mon Chatta." I said walking out with Chatta following me. 


End file.
